


simply ran logical hrs

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also yeah i watch cristine im cool too B), large oof, this is so short and mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: ranmaru paints reiji's nails





	simply ran logical hrs

**Author's Note:**

> smth vvvv short bc im writing a longer fic rn

"This feels weird," Reiji complained, making Ranmaru chuckle. He'd never had his nails painted til now, and it was cute to hear him whine about it.

"Yeah. It will, 'til you get used to it," Ranmaru admitted.

Reiji blew his hair out of his eyes. He'd been threatened with having to cook dinner later if he _dared_ to mess his boyfriend's fine job up, so he wouldn't take chances. "I'm going to get used to it?"

"You agreed to being my guinea pig," he reminded, and Reiji pouted. He had. Dammit.

"How often do I have to do this?"

"Dunno. As often as I want?"

"I can't believe how controlling you're being," Reiji sighed dramatically, slumping back in his chair. All he got was a grunt about staying still and a little snort. "Hey, aren't manicurists supposed to be talkative?"

"Aren't manicurists supposed to be paid, too?" Ranmaru retorted, before he put the cap back on the bottle and leaned back. "If you don't mess it up, I think you're done."

Reiji spread his hands out in front of him, but it was obvious black wasn't quite his color. He wasn't pale like Ranmaru - it didn't really compliment him, or stand out as much. Regardless, he thought it was adorable he insisted on doing this to him, so he couldn't complain. Oddly enough, just this looked better than his big sister's nail's had, when she was crazy about nail polish - granted it was over ten years ago, but she  _really_ didn't know how to do them.

"Not bad.. but why didn't you do your own?" Reiji asked.

Ranmaru shrugged. "They get chipped when I play bass. Why're you complaining so much about being pampered?"

Reiji smiled a little, kicking his foot under the table. "I'm not complaining. I'm just inquisitive."

"You _are_ questionable."

"That was really bad, hun."

"I know," Ranmaru grinned, leaning over to kiss Reiji's cheek as he stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> ranmaru and syo have edgy sleepovers and paint each other's nails black and watch action movies, spread the word


End file.
